


【FGO/罗宾立香】一张小广告引发的酱酱酿酿

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	【FGO/罗宾立香】一张小广告引发的酱酱酿酿

罗宾觉得自己快要活活累死了。

他拖着疲惫的身体回到自己那个小破出租屋的时候已经晚上十点了，漆黑的楼栋里连个灯都没有，罗宾在登上最后一级台阶时险些绊倒，幸亏及时伸手抓住了扶手，不幸的是抓了一手浮灰，他连骂一句的精力都没有了，悻悻的拍了拍手掌，掏出钥匙对着门孔摸索着开门。

就在刚刚，他结束自己一天的辛勤打工，太辛勤了，他打了三份工，却都不是什么上得了台面的工作，虽然说实话很让人鄙夷，但实不相瞒，他的生活实在是窘迫得可以，这里的物价飞涨高的离谱，如果不多打这几份工，怕是连下个月的伙食费都没有着落了。

生活不顺遂，但这也不能怪罗宾，他本就不是个好命的，作为一个无亲无故的小混混，孤身一人在这座纸醉金迷的繁华都市里生存实在是吃力了一点，他能坚持到现在还活得好好的就算不错了，所以罗宾不谴责自己，更不会用那些不切实际的幻想来给自己不必要的压力，毕竟生活都已经跟他过不去了，他绝对不能自己跟自己过不去。

在这个一分钱难倒英雄好汉的残酷时代里，若说什么还能给罗宾一丝温暖……他想了半天，居然完全想不到！只能在狭窄的厨房里自己给自己煮面吃，从那一角沾着油污的窗口望出去，罗宾看到路灯下一对小情侣正搂抱着一起卿卿我我，隐约还有女孩子娇笑的声音传过来，明明很微弱，却让罗宾感到了神经痛。

晚饭还没吃上，先吃了一波狗粮，罗宾并不为这种事感到嫉妒，只是有一股不适的烦闷感，烦闷把他的倦怠衬托得更加明显，他在内心感慨了一下，有人在为了生活疲于奔命，而有人却可以花前月下的你侬我侬，由此可见，人世的苦难真是不尽相通。

罗宾一个人站在窗边吃着饭，昏黄的灯光落在他那张年轻又疲惫的脸上，他早就习惯了这种无根浮萍般的生活，但脑海却开始回忆自己孩提时代英国乡下的村落，那时虽然也孤苦伶仃，但总得来说烦恼没有现在多，他年少时喜欢捕捉野味，布置陷阱的手艺堪称绝妙，几乎从来没有失过手，比起正面去击杀动物，罗宾更偏爱这种迂回又充满智慧的方式，甚至可以耐心的搞上一下午，很多人觉得他是个怪孩子，有些不合群，但是他了解自己的生活方式，所以不在乎，就像有人最爱正面迎击人生的风浪，还为此慷慨激昂，而罗宾从来不指望自己可以光明正大得赢下一场战斗，他总是希望敌人可以主动弃权，或者生活主动高抬贵手放行。

不战而胜，多美妙的词，如果人生也能这样搞定该多好啊。

用他来到这后认识的朋友比利的话来说，罗宾也是个聪明人，若是提供个平台本来是可以打拼出一番成果的，但奈何他运气不好，飞升的机会从来都不光顾这个生活困窘的帅哥，总是让他在基层挣扎过活，长此以往，罗宾摸爬滚打，熟练得让人心疼。

吃完饭的罗宾把碗刷了，随手搁置在一旁，夜色已深，楼下那对小情侣也不见了踪影，他兀自打了个哈欠，冲着浴室的方向发了一会呆，最后决定洗澡什么的等明天早上起来再说，这会实在是快要累毙了。

是的，他明天一早还有兼职要做，这兼职他每周做个一两次，就是趁着清晨没人的时候，到处贴小广告，小广告的内容千篇一律，都是什么治疗X病，重金求子，办证……之类的，罗宾非常机灵，从来没有被巡逻的警察抓住过——虽然这也没什么值得骄傲的就是了。

而且早上起来——真他妈困啊……

尽管这个兼职说出来有些寒酸搞笑，但这真是他能找到的，门槛最低，而且丝毫不影响他其他工作的兼职了，一个月干几次，倒也能挣一笔小钱，还可以改善下伙食，划算得他都快哭了。

本以为钻进被窝之后，今天就算是告一段落了，却不想在他昏昏欲睡之际，手机忽然没完没了的震动了起来，被吵醒的罗宾一脸低气压地伸手拿过手机，想着如果是比利打来的绝对要骂这个小子，却发现屏幕上显示的号码是完全陌生的。

不会是推销房地产或者卖保险的吧……不对，那种电话是不可能在这么晚的时间段打进来的，罗宾有点疑惑地皱着眉头，最后出于一点好奇心，他还是按下了接听键。

电话另一边传来一个年轻女孩子的声音，带着一点放不开的腼腆，仿佛是鼓起了勇气问道：“请问，是罗宾吗？”

那一瞬间，罗宾的脑海里飞快的掠过了自己认识的所有异性人选，但没有一个符合这个声音，他甚至有点紧张，想着自己在外面也没有惹出过什么风流债来，应该没有吧……怎么会有一个陌生姑娘给他打电话呢？难道搞错人了？

于是罗宾干巴巴地回答：“我，应该是的，我确实是叫这个名字……所以你是哪位啊？”

对面的姑娘为他这个回答笑了一会，“你恐怕不记得我啦，”她说，“昨天晚上九点左右的时候，你把一张广告名片发给了我，我当时正在一家酒吧旁边停车，那家酒吧的名字是用法文写的，很特别，有印象吗？”

“哦…..”罗宾一下子就想起来了，随着记忆的唤醒，尴尬也接踵而至。

电话里说的不错，他昨天确实在不少酒吧还有love hotel附近散发广告名片，可是好死不死，罗宾发的广告卡片，全部都是夜场的色情小广告。

广告内容诸如：性感少妇/清纯学生/极品靓妹/制服诱惑/任您挑选~❤️，这都是最基本的台词，SM会所宣传也是屡见不鲜，卡片下面更是标注：绝对隐私，请来电咨询等字眼。罗宾本人也不知道是真会有人上门服务还是玩仙人跳，他也从来没问过交给他这些卡片的负责人，时不时他，他也会负责发放一些男公关服务的广告，当然说白了其实就是鸭。

最惨的是，昨天他负责发放的，偏偏就是鸭广告，他甚至还记得那个卡片上有一个宣传词是“永动机”，而其他的什么‘寂寞深夜，让您体会做女人的快感’和‘技巧娴熟，高潮迭起’之类的台词他都不想回忆了，太耻了，其实当罗宾把卡片发给那个姑娘之后他就后悔了。

发这种广告基本都是直接塞进停泊车辆的车窗夹缝里，昨天被他亲手交到对方手里的也只有一个人，他记得那个姑娘，也记得那家酒吧，因为是他最后去的地方，说起当时的场景，他手里的卡片已经不剩下几张了，随手塞了几辆车的窗户缝就打算完事，还剩下最后一张的时候，在他把手伸向车窗时，那扇车窗缓缓落下，露出了一个女孩子的脸。

她的面孔罗宾也是有印象的，哪怕当时他也被车里有人这件事给惊了一下，姑娘非常年轻，面孔很嫩，黑发披肩，虽然是东方人清秀的样貌，却有一双蓝色的眼睛，在五彩霓虹的夜色里，她眼睛的颜色加深了几分，但是清澈明亮，让他想起了透光的玻璃石，尽管没画任何混迹夜场的艳丽妆容，却眉目深黛，显得格外温柔，容易让人心生好感。

罗宾塞广告的手一时僵在了半空中，不知进退，姑娘也默默地瞅着他，眨巴着眼睛，像是在无声的询问，又像是在等待他进一步的反应，有点像某种友好的小动物，罗宾实在无法在对方的注视下发给她这种低级广告，于是他有点不好意思地冲她笑笑，手就想往回缩。

这下反而是那个姑娘不愿意了，她在车里坐直了一点，从车窗里伸出手来，昂着头有点期待地看着他，“怎么了？你刚才要给我什么？”她笑着问道，“为什么收回去了，我好好奇呀。”

罗宾从那带着隐约笑意的脸庞一直看到她伸出来的那截细白的手臂，还有她手腕上那条摇曳着一点微光的白金手链，她摊开的手掌向上做出一个索取的动作，罗宾真愿意给她一块糖，可是他手里除了那张卡片之外什么都没有。

在她“给我看看吧”的请求声中，他盯着人家的眼睛脑子一片混乱，最终还是递过了那张卡片，姑娘唔了一声，低下头借着灯光很仔细地看了起来，罗宾这个角度看不清她的眼神，只看到她垂下的浓密的睫毛，

虽然她阅读卡片只用了几秒钟的时间，但罗宾的脑子却乱糟糟的，想着该说点什么来打圆场，可是最后，他也只是本着脸蹦出来一句： “如果有需要，可以来电。”这样的蠢话，到最后罗宾回去路上一想起来就后悔得直抱头。

平心而论，他私心觉得她看起来还挺可爱的，所以有些懊恼自己的行为，要是换做平时，他是绝对不愿在这种姑娘面前出糗的。

不过冷静下来后想想，出糗不出糗根本无所谓，人家明显是个生活阔绰的好人家的小姐，自己是什么？就是个混迹市井讨生活的穷小子，难道还能指望他跟这种大小姐发生什么故事吗？简直痴人说梦好么。

他是无论如何也想不到第二天人家姑娘给把电话给打来了。

“你是昨天那个坐在车里的小姑娘是吧……”罗宾庆幸电话另一边看不到他不自然的表情，尽量维持着正常的声音跟她说话，“我还不知道你是怎么搞到我手机号的。”

“也不是太难，”她诚实又耐心地回答了这个问题，“我打了卡片上那个联系的电话，然后让负责人把那个发放广告的帅哥的手机号告诉我，作为回报，我给他打了点钱，就这样。”

“好吧……”罗宾内心深深的叹气，有种被卖的感觉，“那请问，你打来电话是有什么事吗？”

她犹豫了一会，房间内一片寂静，隔着电话罗宾能捕捉到她细细的呼吸声，最后她开口说：“那个……你发给我的那个广告，你应该记得内容吧，罗宾，我想指名你，我想叫你上门服务。”

罗宾脑子短暂的当机了一下，陷入了沉默。

半晌之后，重新拾回声音的罗宾语重心长地开口：“这位小姐，你不可以，我只是个发广告的，”他按着眉头，“我举个例子，就像你在路边拿到了一张别人发给你的餐厅宣传单，然后你去那家餐厅吃饭，这一切跟那个发传单的人没有半毛钱关系，你懂我的意思吗？我只是发广告，不是自产自销。”

“我会付钱的，付你当红牛郎双倍的出台价格，我真的想要你来……”

“我不是鸭子。”罗宾说这话的时候感到悲从中来。

“我知道，我知道你不是，对不起，我没有侮辱你的意思，你不要生气，”她说话的声音一下子变得紧张又可怜兮兮，好像生怕他不高兴，“我没有泡牛郎的爱好，真的没有，我只是昨天看到你，觉得……有点喜欢你，所以就给你打电话了，只是因为这样。”

罗宾呆滞地握着手机，一时无语，老天是认真的？要在这种时候给他来一场艳遇？在他打了一天工累得跟狗一样的时候再去打炮？

不不不，这根本就不是打炮，人家姑娘明显是把他当成男妓了，罗宾从来没有陷入过这种窘境，他虽然年轻，但是经历颇多，心态稳如老狗，此时此刻却罕见的不淡定了起来，他内心哀叹：就发个小广告，又没有站街，为什么要这样对待我？生活虽然是落魄了点，但是他还从来没想过要因此出卖自我底线，下海什么的，絶対にいけない！

“小姐，你别闹了，我今天已经很累了，你这个要求恕我不能答应，我可真没精力陪你玩，”罗宾拖长了腔慢吞吞的拒绝，“如果真需要特殊服务，请去找个专业人士，我不从事这方面的工作。”

“可是我是真心在请求你……”

“不行，你这是逼我下海。”罗宾逼着自己硬起心肠拒绝。

她叹了口气，“那……就不上床，我只希望你能陪陪我，罗宾，而且今天是情人节，我真的很寂寞，我会给付钱的，只多不少，你可以把这当成一次心理疏导，就当是可怜我吧。”

罗宾这才想起来今天是情人节，他太忙了，又单身，基本不顾这些，不顾自己一秒钟就从鸭子晋升成了心理医生，太高大上了，罗宾顿感精神恍惚。

她又后退了一步，“如果你实在不想来也没关系，我可以开车去找你，你能告诉我地址码，罗宾？”

要来真的吗？真的要如此认真吗？有必要吗？罗宾内心在叫喊着台词，可是话从嘴里说出来后就变成了：“算了，太晚了，还是我过去找你吧。”

她的声音一下就欢呼雀跃了起来，“你真的会来吧！罗宾，不要骗我，我会一直等你的。”

“好——”罗宾郁郁不乐的答应着，挂断了电话，十秒之后，一个地址就用短信的形式发送了过来，罗宾在一片黑暗中盯着发亮的屏幕，说实话，这事来得太突然，也太不可思议，罗宾也并非什么好事之徒，他有心把手机关机，然后盖上被继续睡觉，第二天爬起来，继续他周而复始的人生。

可是他不忍心。

在她提出这样一个要求之后，他分明感受到了一种诱惑和向往，罗宾已经记不起来自己多久没有这种感觉了，他总认为好事不会发生在他这种人身上，虽然这种想法有点小家子气的消极，但是目前为止生活确实没给过他什么甜头呀。

但一切的胡思乱想还是阻止不了罗宾带着怀疑和微妙的纠结出现了她的楼下，不过他也受到了欢迎。

她开门后一看见罗宾就露出了笑容，她笑起来挺甜，那种表情又是一种发自内心的纯粹的快乐，其中的情真意切让罗宾误认为自己真成了她的情人，而不是她一时兴起叫来解闷的牛郎，她一整晚都在对自己翘首以盼，他在外面已经独来独往习惯了，被人这样开门迎接还是头一回。

“你真的来了，我好开心。”她说话温柔又轻快，伸手把他拉了进来，又很快的关上门，像是怕他跑掉。

她穿着浴袍，头发还略带湿意，脸颊泛着浅浅的粉色，一定是刚洗完澡不久，罗宾靠近她时闻到了她身上潮湿的香风，她看向他的眼神中也荡漾着笑意，这次的灯光很充足，他也得以清晰的直视她的双眼，他很爱那种剔透的蓝色，他忽然就想起了自己少年时代拥有过的一只蓝色小鸟，那么的与众不同，聪明又会发出悦耳的啼鸣，他很爱那只奇异的小蓝鸟，每天都捧着谷物去喂它，

“请随便坐吧。”她说着转过身去拿了两个酒杯，罗宾在沙发上坐下，沉默的观察着她，其实她长得挺好看的，算不上多么高调的美人，总归需要人去留心她，但是胜在清秀动人，眉目传情，她身材娇小，骨骼纤细，看样子很适合被搂抱，想到这，罗宾就不自然地攥了一下拳头。

“那个……”在她弯腰给他倒酒的时候，罗宾略显生硬地开口，“我说这位小姐……”

她抬起头看着他，“我叫藤丸立香，你可以直接叫我立香。”

罗宾无法立刻就亲昵地直呼她的名字，作为掩饰，他喝了一口酒，但立香总是用一种很满意又别有深意的眼神盯着他看，虽然她这心怀不轨的样子也挺有趣的，但是罗宾还是提醒：“你叫来陪夜可能未必是什么好主意呦。”

他从不夸赞自己，也不欣赏自己，更不希望别人对他抱有任何幻想，他承担不起。 

“你赶过来，总不至于是为了当面拒绝我吧？”立香开玩笑地指控他，“残忍。”

罗宾环视了一圈客厅，如他预料的那样，她过得很不错，他在不远处吧台上发现了一大束花，用非常美丽的薰衣草和满天星精心扎制了一大捧，一看便知道是来自他人的赠与，偏偏又是在情人节这天，而她居然还说自己没人陪？

“你收到了一束花，看起来挺不错的。”罗宾说。

立香只是瞥了一眼，“哦，那个，是前男友送的，没必要放心上。”

“前男友？”罗宾有点炸毛，“可是他还在情人节这天送你花呢！”

立香不在意地拨了拨头发，语气散漫：“应该是订购了之后群发的吧，说不定连男人都有份呢，面对他的时候，最好不要高估了自己在他心中的位置，当然也别太把他当回事。”

罗宾一脸无语地望着她，看上去不是很能理解这种关系。

立香在他身边坐下，用悦耳的声音很柔和地娓娓道来：“我前男友是个出轨花心男，在感情方面的人品相当恶劣，又很爱演，他的工作就是牛郎店老板，不过那是我跟他交往之后才知道的事，至于他的名字……我就不说啦，还挺出名的，但是我嫌弃。”

又是牛郎……罗宾又开始轻微不爽了，他有点较真的指出：“你之前可是跟我说你没有泡牛郎的习惯的。”

“我真的没有，因为我不喜欢消费感情的行为，”立香正色起来，直视着罗宾的眼睛说，“这也是我和他分手的原因之一。”

罗宾忍不住问：“这家伙是不是从你身上骗钱了？”

“哈哈，”立香笑了，“这倒没有，他这人恶劣，但不是在这方面，他确实坑人，但他不坑钱，再说他的钱也多得用不完，我是认为，人类是没办法跟他那种人好好相处的。”

罗宾感觉她的形容有点中二，不禁也笑了，“你听起来真的很讨厌他，难道是因为他的职业吗？”

“不完全吧，不过成为老板之后客人想见他一面都难了，所以如今的他身上连最后那点值得赞扬的职业道德都没有了，只是个纯粹的花心烂人而已，”她耸肩，“我们不聊他了。”

看她的样子这个前男友貌似也没给她留下什么情伤和阴影嘛，罗宾心想。

立香悄悄地往他身边靠近了些许，头都快要挨上罗宾的肩膀了，而罗宾此时此刻感到的不是抗拒，而是一种对于自己还没有洗澡的担忧，这导致他的表情变得有些僵硬，差点揪起领子自己闻自己有没有味道。

而立香的手臂已经挽上他的胳膊了，另一只手试图去搂他的腰，先别有用心在他柔韧的腹肌上摸了几下，摸得罗宾忍不住弓起腰来，但是没有躲避，立香觉得他可爱极了，试图缩起来的动作像个猫猫，她靠在他肩膀上，看着他深金色的睫毛还有生机盎然的绿眼睛，发现罗宾稍微有点紧张，她也纳闷，毕竟罗宾看上去也不像什么青涩的大男孩，讲真，他看上去像个混生活的老油条。

其实罗宾只是担心自己不好闻，立香如果知道他的心理活动，肯定会笑出声。

“你身材真好，平时一点很辛苦吧，”她悄声低语，“好心疼。”

“嘛，算是吧……”

“今天工作是不是已经很累了？”

“还好……”

“那我能坐你腿上吗？”立香可怜兮兮地问，“就坐一下。”

一句“好啊”到了嘴边硬生生没说出口，罗宾逼着自己把人家推开，在她错愕又有点受伤的目光中扯出一个笑容。

“我先去洗个澡。”他说完就冲向了浴室。

罗宾在洗澡的时候哀叹了一下自己的自制力，还以为能撑一会，结果居然如此不堪一击？算了，做这些徒劳的狡辩也没有意思，毕竟他人都来了是不争的事实，要说他纯属来送温暖慰问一下深夜寂寞的年轻女孩，他自己都要为自己的虚伪抬不起头来了。

可是随着淋沥的水声落在耳边，另一种怅然若失的情绪也浮现出来，罗宾不喜欢也不希望自己变成某人在情感上解闷消遣的对象，哪怕他平日里总是说什么‘最喜欢搭讪了，如果没有后患就更好了。’这种轻浮的话，其实那些和他有过露水姻缘的女人，大多也是些风尘之人，无论是他还是她们都是短暂拥抱各取所需，人本来就容易寂寞，而他如同无根浮萍，独身一人在世上摇摆不定，他从未想过要和任何人产生延续性的关系，更别谈什么真心喜欢了。

有句话怎么说的来着？每一场令你心动的艳遇，都不过是命运的捉弄而已。罗宾认为自己这种人，其实是没有精力陪立香玩什么恋爱喜剧的，也许他今晚会快活一次，谁又知道以后想起来会不会惆怅呢？

他总是爱胡思乱想，又有点小心眼，罗宾也不喜欢自己这个样子。

可他也不能一直在浴室里待着，走出去之后，迎上的还是立香对他充满喜爱的眼睛，“好久哦。”她佯装抱怨。

她主动得过分，扑过去抱住他的腰，把头紧靠在罗宾胸口。罗宾愣了几秒之后，又觉得好笑，虽然是很主动，但是她抱得太紧了，也没有去乱摸，只是把他抱得紧紧的，这不太像女人勾引男人的亲昵动作，倒有点像小孩子表达信任和喜爱的方式。

不过这个“小孩子”的胸也正软软地压在他身上，让罗宾忍不住心猿意马起来。

“你现在好香啊。”她快乐地说着，终于开始摸索他的身体，踮起脚亲吻他的脖颈和脸颊，整个人都靠在了罗宾身上，他的身形也算得上削瘦，穿着衣服时总感觉高挑纤细，扒光了却也很有料，每一寸绷紧的肌肉都饱含力度又恰到好处的覆盖在流畅的骨骼上，腰肢细韧，摸起来让人流连，立香正忘乎所以的时候，罗宾却突然按住了她的手，立香从他眼中读出了一些迷乱的犹豫，她有点狡黠地转动着目光，收回了手。

“可以不上床，我不会逼你的，我们可以不本番，”她微微笑着，蓝眼睛里水光荡漾，拉着他的手走到沙发边坐下，“我就是跟你亲近一下，你就当是抱团取暖吧。”

取暖？罗宾一点都不需要取暖，他热得不行，尤其是在藤丸立香搂着他的脖颈跨坐在他腿上之后，她趴在他耳边小声说：“我没穿内裤，希望你不要介意。”

你这摆明了是要我的命啊！罗宾在心里哀叹，但他的身体是诚实的，或者所他内心本来也在渴望这种发展，总之在立香摸着他的大腿缓缓在他面前跪下时，罗宾没有制止，他感觉自己对生活无望的心脏罕见的砰砰直跳，她浴袍的下摆已经分开，露出肌理细腻的大腿，膝盖跪在柔软的地毯上，抬起头仰望着他。

“罗宾，你这人真是不坦诚，”她嗔怪地说，“如果你什么都不想发生，又为什么洗的这么干净仔细呢？你看，你不是连这里都洗的很干净吗？”

她纤细温暖的手指顺着他的大腿摸到了两腿之间尚未勃起的器官缓缓抚摸，罗宾下意识的吞咽了一口，立香看着他滚动的喉结，得逞地笑了，偏偏还要说：

“只是帮你放松一下，你不需要怎样的。”

她没收到什么阻碍就褪下了罗宾的内裤，并在心里嘲笑他的假正经，然后就低下头一心一意地为他口交，这种事她是极少去做的，但并不代表一无所知，立香先是用嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰那个器官，发现只是这样浅尝辄止的接触他就开始勃起了，看来有段时间没做了，立香也不再磨蹭，张开嘴含了进去，她的舌头活动得很灵活，一下接一下舔舐着逐渐胀大的器官，因为过于深入而微微蹙着眉，却不忘收紧两腮把阴茎含紧，吞吐时会垫着舌头，尽量让顶端摩擦到咽喉深处，性器刺进喉咙的感觉并不好，容易作呕，但也正是因为条件反射，才能够吸得更紧，让享受的那一方烧干了所有理智。

“现在还要说那种话吗？”她在空隙时短暂地吐出他的性器问道，呼吸有些不稳，“可是我在服务你呦。”

罗宾最后射在了她脸上，这还是在他强行把立香给拉开之后的结果，松乏的快感让他无比受用，但看到她坐在地上脸上沾着精液有点无助地看着他时，罗宾又是愧疚又是心疼，赶紧过去一把把她抱起来让她坐在自己腿上，胡乱地抽了几张面纸帮她擦拭。

“对不起，立香，我很抱歉，”尽管着急，但他帮她擦脸的动作还很温柔，可是随即，罗宾就露出了一点讨好又狡猾的笑容，“而且这也得怪你，小姑娘，你玩得太过火了。”

立香咳嗽了几声，端起酒杯喝了一口，嘴唇上也留下来红酒艳丽的色泽，罗宾看到她松散的浴衣领口早就敞开，露出纤细的锁骨和隐约可见的胸部，而她坐在他腿上，凑过来的样子像一只邀宠的猫，可爱，罗宾心里再次这样评价，立香垂着眼睛小声问他：“放松一点了吗？”

罗宾趁机亲了亲她的脸颊，“你可真好。”他夸赞道。

尽管刚刚才做过那样露骨又淫荡的举止，立香却为他的赞赏显露出一点被人夸奖后的赧然，但她还是开心的，分开双腿坐在他怀里扭动着身子，罗宾抚摸着她浴袍下半遮半露的肉体，几乎对那温热细腻的皮肤爱不释手，但最吸引他的还远不止如此，罗宾的手指摸到她双腿之间漉湿的肉缝，轻轻拨开，顺着滑腻的甬道插进去模仿性交的频率抽送，渗出来的透明液体被他细细地抹在小巧的阴蒂上，不轻不重地缓缓揉按，立香趴在他肩头加重了呼吸声，配合地抚摸着罗宾背部的肌肉线条，顺便把浴衣从他身上剥掉。

到了这种时候，什么‘工作了一天已经很累了没精力玩了’的念头早就烟消云散，罗宾甚至觉得自己的疲劳都一扫而空，他一边用手指玩弄着那份紧嫩的小穴，一边从她肩头亲吻到胸部含住挺立的乳珠，用舌尖来回拨弄着，立香抱着他挺起胸，小声地呼唤着他的名字，甚至一边喘息一边对他说出来“罗宾弄得我下面好痒，流了好多水啊”这样下流的言辞，让罗宾瞬间打消了进行细致前戏的念头。

何必呢？明明他们都急不可耐了。

来不及到床上去，罗宾才刚把立香压到地毯上，她的双腿就非常自觉地缠上了他的腰，挺起身体让下身湿润的穴口贴近他胯部，可是做着这种主动勾引的姿态，她眼中却还带着一点闪烁的羞怯，就像一只初次发情的小母猫，在欲望和理智之间不知所措，罗宾则是跻身但她双腿之间牢牢贴紧磨蹭着，充满了侵略性的暗示着，不再给她任何后退的机会。

“你真是个非常坏，非常调皮的小姑娘。”他轻轻地说着，目光却沉了下来，不知是不是因为背光的缘故，她听完眨了两下眼睛，搂住他的脖子期期艾艾地问:“那你惩罚我好不好？”

罗宾哼笑了一声：“好啊。”他说完就握住她的腰肢，直接用力挺进她的身体里。

性器直接就干到了底，立香搂紧他脖颈的手臂都因此收紧弓起了背部，她叫出了声，却来不及放松就承受起罗宾猛烈的肏干，受惊绞紧的穴肉被硬热的性器一次次残忍地顶入破开，充血的内壁变得更加敏感，却又因此备受折磨，立香被捅得什么多余举动都做不了，除了张开腿抱紧罗宾昂起头发出淫荡的叫床声。

偏偏罗宾还不满意，对着她挺翘的小屁股打了一巴掌，“夹那么紧干什么？不许耍这种小聪明！”他呵斥道。

立香摇着头，甬道还止不住的蠕动着裹紧他的性器，内壁在摩擦时传来一阵阵按捺不住的瘙痒，她只能辩解着:“我没有……嗯……”

罗宾为此又打了她屁股几下作为惩罚，明明下手不重，立香却在羞耻心的刺激下夹得紧紧的，他的巴掌每次落下去她都会发出一声甜腻短促的惊叫，不由自主地扭动着腰肢，却因为他的性器还深深插入而无法有大的动作，简直就是被这场性交给钉在了对方身下，她的下体也仿佛有自我意识一般不断绞紧，让滑腻柔软的嫩肉有规律地亲吻挤压着他的阴茎，罗宾几乎是只要插在里面就能享受她的主动服务，偏偏他还特意坏心眼地搔刮她敏感充血的阴蒂，用指尖挤压小小的花核，是酸麻的刺激感让立香用带着哭腔的声音求饶，哪怕她求饶时仍然把罗宾含得紧紧的。

“好啦，”罗宾安抚地亲了亲她的嘴唇，抄了一下自己垂在眼前有些凌乱的头发，深深俯视这她，“玩够了吧，我要动真格的了。”

立香愣了片刻，感受到埋入自己体内的性器几乎慢吞吞的退出到穴口边缘，又在她慌乱的注视下用力碾压着肉壁插进来，被捅到身体最深处的立香呻吟声一下就拔高成了叫喊，而罗宾则豪不间断地压着她猛干起来，揉按着她晃动的乳肉，低下头剥夺去她声音一般的和她接吻，吮吸着她颤抖的舌尖，他吻得过于深入，其中包含的侵略性几乎和他本人的气质不符，舔舐过上颚的舌尖甚至触碰到了敏感的喉头，再退出继续纠缠她无力的舌头，立香的嘴角一片湿润，这种激吻的方式带给了她迷幻的窒息感，缺氧使人无法进行思考，她变得混沌又脆弱，连挣扎都放弃，敞开身体任由他为所欲为的冲撞，上下一起接受侵犯。

这样大开大合的肏干很容易加快男性射精的速度，可是立香忘记罗宾之前已经射过一次了，反而是她在猛烈的交合之中被插得先痉挛着高潮了一次，缩紧的甬道夹得罗宾也不得不暂且停了下来，但很快，他就更加用力的操干她尚沉迷在高潮余韵中的身体，立香发起抖来，被这强制延长的快感搞得目光涣散呼吸急促，每被顶一下就发出破碎的呻吟。

“啊……不，不要这样……嗯……”她说话是断断续续，情动又淫荡地哀求，“求求你……让我休息一下……”

“休息一下？”罗宾身上也出了一层汗，声音低沉性感，“可是立香，你别忘了今晚你为什么叫我来啊？我现在不是在——好好的陪你吗？”

他说着再次插入那个带着淫糜红色的湿润水穴，立香的蓝眼睛也变得湿漉漉的，又缺乏焦距，两条腿快要缠不住罗宾的腰，不断地下滑，罗宾干脆按住她让她保持着双腿大开的姿势，欺身压上不管不顾地抽插起来，过度的快感让立香的声音中带上了一点抗拒的泣音，但是从她爽得一抽一抽不断淌水的小穴来判断，罗宾知道根本不碍事。

没戴套这个事实在罗宾脑海里只徘徊了一秒钟就被他挥之脑后，他觉得之后再道歉听她抱怨也未尝不可，立香的神志有些溃散，并不知道他是什么时候射的，在罗宾退出她身体之后仍在兀自喘息，喃喃自语着模糊的字句，两人都躺在地毯上，视野上方是水晶吊灯绚烂的光亮，耳畔里彼此交缠过后的呼吸声，罗宾忽然感觉这一切真是太美好了。

短暂地停歇了一会之后，罗宾翻身起来，摸了摸立香的脸颊，“我抱你去床上休息一会吧？”他体贴又温柔地问。

立香缓缓地转动眼睛看向他，眼角眉梢之间还带着尚未退却的情潮，但还是顺从地点了点头，可是没想到罗宾才刚把她放在床上，就立刻从背后抱了过来，亲吻着她的后颈，摆明是想玩背后位，立香虚弱地挣扎了一下，勉强争辩道：“你这样可不是休息吧！”

罗宾耐心地镇压了她那点不值一提的反抗，抱着她用含笑的声音耳语：“体谅一下吧，小姑娘，我来你这一趟可不容易。”

他这样说着，重新硬起来的性器在她穴口边缘磨蹭了一下，又一次长驱直入地插了进去。

立香的喉咙里发出一连串撩人的低吟，被迫高高抬起臀承受背后的顶撞，刚高潮过不久的甬道敏感得令人发指，酥麻的快感从脊椎一路攀升蔓延全身，每当罗宾俯下身低头和她接吻时，性器就会更加深入戳刺她甬道尽头的女性器官，轻轻地碾压着敏感地带，也刺激得她浑身发抖。

她很喜欢罗宾的身材，年轻，削瘦，又那么匀称优美，此时却由于背入姿势的缘故，看不见她中意的青年细韧的腰肢是如何不断用力耸动着索取她的身体，她身体快感的阈值濒临顶点，岌岌可危，思维不受控制，却感觉自己格外快乐而满足，仿佛第一次领会做爱这一行为的灵魂所在。

立香为自己那一天邂逅了这个人而感谢命运。

他们二人没有任何一个记得那天晚上究竟缠绵到几点才真正歇息下来，立香最后的有印象就是和罗宾又换了个侧入式的姿势玩，她本人亦理智全无，说了很多令人羞耻的台词，而罗宾精力之旺盛简直像个发现了秘密隐藏宝藏的盗贼一样贪得无厌，哪里像他说的那样，是个在外面辛劳了一天没干劲的落魄青年。

或者说，虽然很落魄，但是很能干。

年轻真是好啊。

 

一夜好睡，罗宾第二天早上一睁开眼，发现窗外已经日上三竿了。

还未完全清醒的大脑和松乏的身体让他在床上直挺挺地躺了好一会才有所反应，他猛地从床上坐起来，时间显示早就超过了十点，再睡一会起床都能赶上吃午饭了，真棒，这也就意味着他今天打工已经彻底泡汤了。

无故旷工，去了也是白去，罗宾内心顿时一阵沮丧。

“你醒啦？”立香走进来的时候看见罗宾坐在床上无精打采地扒拉自己睡乱的头发，“饿不饿？”她关心的问。

“我起晚了，今天旷工了。”罗宾有气无力地回答。

“去发小广告吗？”她一脸笑眯眯。

罗宾麻木的心脏已经感觉不到任何羞耻，他自暴自弃地说：“谁一大早就发小广告啊，我是去贴小广告，然后再去店里打工。”

“你好辛苦啊，罗宾，”立香很同情地瞅着他，“你以后别去那里上班了，你替我工作好不好？跟我在一起吧，我不想看别人欺负你。”

罗宾自嘲：“敢问是昨天那种工作吗？”

“不是，”立香认真地抓起他的手，“我想介绍你去我前男友的牛郎店里上班，保证你日进斗金，你觉得怎么样？”

罗宾如果是躺着的，这会绝对会为了她这个提议垂死病中惊坐起，有没有搞错啊！到底要说几次自己不是鸭……但是立香看到他上当后古怪的表情，实在忍不住笑场了。

“哈哈哈……”她在床上笑着滚作一团，然后爬起来抱住罗宾，“开玩笑呢，我跟你开玩笑呢，”她一边说一边亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊和脖颈，“我可舍不得。”

罗宾很心累，“你就别捉弄我了。”

“但是我是真的希望你可以留下为我工作，以你的聪明能干，不应该只是打工混生活，这不公平。”

“人各有命，哪有什么公平不公平，”罗宾语气平平，“我了解我的人生，一向都没啥好事发生，运气也就那样，倒不如说如果有好事发生才会出现什么幺蛾子吧……”

“为什么不会有？”立香反问，“比如我遇见你，对我来说就是一件好事。”

“昨天我们是挺快乐的，我也承认，你……”罗宾说到这都不忍心看她的眼睛了，“你是挺可爱的，但是也只是这样了，如果你想要更进一步的发展，我给你的只会有失望。”

“你昨天进门的时候还跟我叫你来陪夜是个坏主意，结果你表现得多好呀，搞得我现在走路还不自然呢。”

罗宾语塞，没想到她那么直白，他只好打开天窗说亮话：“开着名车住在高档住宅区的小姑娘，你冷静一点吧，虽然我是不知道我这种人哪点让你觉得有趣了，但是你也要适可而止，如果想演什么恋爱喜剧我可没有时间奉陪，不如你高抬贵手放过我？”

立香眼睛一转，抱住他的胳膊，“那我不住这里了，也不开车了，我去你家跟你住，好不好？”

“不好！”罗宾捏着她的脸恐吓，“我家的房子又小又乱，你进屋里就得上床，下了床你就在屋子外面，怕不怕？”

立香反而去蹭他的手，避重就轻地开玩笑：“哇，好棒，那我们天天上床。”

罗宾都要被她给气笑了。

“你可别闹了，”他轻轻地拍了拍她的脸颊，“你玩得起，我玩不起的，小姑娘，不是每个人的人生都这么顺遂，像我这种挣扎过活的人不会去做什么大头春梦，好啦，你就当我是个胆小鬼，放过我吧。”

“罗宾，你阶级观念好严重啊。”

罗宾云淡风轻地挑眉：“对~对~，我这人就是这样，因为长期混迹贫民窟所以摆脱不了阶级观念的束缚，怎么样，是不是很小气？”

立香摇着头，笑嘻嘻，“被生活压迫的你真是太可爱了。”

“一点都不可爱，很可悲，”罗宾逼着自己推开她，发现自己赤身裸体，只好裹着毯子下床，“我必须要走了。”

然而他来到客厅，却到处都找不到自己昨天换下来的衣服了。

罗宾内心警铃大作，他转过身，发现立香正笑吟吟地倚在门边看着他。

“罗宾，我就知道你肯定会这样拒绝我，所以我早就事先把你的衣服藏起来了，你绝对找不到，”她露出了得逞的笑容，带着一点点邪恶，“如果你想走，你就只能披着床单走，或者穿我的裙子走，这一路很远吧，你可怎么办呀，罗宾~”

“别生我气啊，我真的很喜欢你，这不是闹着玩的，”发现他沉下脸面色不善，立香又赶紧跑过去讨好地抱住他，“再说了，你又不是完全不喜欢我，你不喜欢恋爱喜剧，难道还非要演恋爱悲剧么？”

她为什么总是知道，明明他们才刚认识不久，罗宾很痛恨这一点，却也感到很无奈，所以固执地本着脸不说话，然而他还披着一张滑稽的毛毯，所以无论如何也让人严肃不起来，立香继续说：

“什么时候遇到自己喜欢的人，以及自己到底会爱上谁，这又不是我们能左右的，没人会知道，所以也不能拒绝。”立香说这话的时候很平静，平静之中也笃定了自己是正确的，“你抗拒，最后难受的只会是自己。”

“你真可恶，”罗宾低着头，眼睛看向别的地方小声抱怨，“我本来是好好的，你非要来把我搞得一团糟。”

她听完很开心地笑了，“那可否请你给个机会让我来负责？”

罗宾在原地僵持了好一会，才转过头看着她叹了口气。

他垂头丧气地妥协：“那你先把我那天给你的小广告还给我吧，用这种玩意当定情信物，简直是摆明了要我去跳河。”


End file.
